The Young Hybrid
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Kidnapped and dumped in the forest as a baby Nessie is adopted by human drinking vampires. She, along with her adopted hybrid siblings grow up as a normal family. What happens though, when Nessie is accidentally reunited with her family four years after she was stolen? Will Nessie ever find out the truth about her past? Will she accept the Cullens and their unnatural diet?
1. Hybrid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Hybrid**

 **Nessie's POV**

I savored the blood of my latest victim. His in particular had been extremely delicious. My sister Katie and baby brother Mikey looked on in jealousy. Hey it's not my fault I was faster at catching my prey then they were!

If you haven't guessed it already. I'm a vampire. Or rather a half vampire. As was my older sister, older brother, and younger brother.

"Nessie are you done already?" Katie asked me in clear annoyance.

"I think so" I answered.

"Good maybe Mikey and I can have a chance to eat something now?"

I just rolled my eyes. I had always been the best hunter in the family. Ever since I was a baby I had the best hearing, best sense of smell, and I had always been the fastest strongest, and dare I say sexiest? Okay so maybe the 'sexy' part came in when I was about two years old. Physically about 13/14 though.

You may have guessed it already but I was a vampire. Well half vampire anyway. All of my siblings were.

My older brother Noah, my younger brother Mikey, and I were all adopted. Only my sister was the biological child of our parents. At only ten years old Katie was the oldest but she looked about 21 years old. Noah was eight but he looked 18. I was only four years old but I looked 16. As for Mikey? He was only one year old but he looked five.

We don't know what happened to us. Noah was the first to get adopted. He was founding wandering around the streets of New York City. He was only a few months old at the time but he looked about two years old.

I was the second to get adopted. As a baby I was found abandoned deep in the forest left to die just outside of a small town in Washington. If my parents had t been passing through the area who knows what would've happened to me.

It was me that found my baby brother Mikey. I was walking home from school last year when I discovered Mikey. I heard him crying and found him in a dumpster. I immediately grabbed him and took him home to my parents who confirmed my suspicions. He was a hybrid.

We were definitely an unusual family. Vampire parents and half vampire siblings. Today we were hunting on our own because our parents were working late and Noah decided to gout partying with his friends hoping our parents wouldn't find out about it.

Mom was a doctor a doctor at our local hospital here and she had been asked to stay late. Meanwhile my father was a cop and was working hard to solve a murder mystery. I was sure he'd solve the case. He always does.

Yes, we were an unusual bunch indeed.

 **Sorry this is really short. Most chapters will be a lot longer. But please review and let me know what you all think.**


	2. Moving

**Chapter 2: Moving**

 **Nessie's POV**

"We're what?!" I yelled as soon as my mother gave us the news.

"No!" Noah yelled.

"We can't!" Katie shouted.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked.

"I'm sorry but it's already been set and finalized. We're moving to Wisconsin in two weeks" mom said.

My parents had decided that it was time for us to move yet again. I hated moving around all the time. Not to mention the fact that I had to change schools every single time we moved.

"I'm sorry kids but your father and I decided awhile back that it was time for us to move again. I've accepted a job offer at the hospital over there and your father has already accepted a police officer position over there"

I looked directly into my mother's crimson eyes and I could tell that she was dead serious. Red eyes were the standard eye color for full vampires. Hybrids don't though. I've got chocolate brown eyes, Katie has green eyes, Noah has blue eyes, and Mikey also has blue eyes.

"I don't understand why are we leaving?" Mikey asked.

That's a very good question considering that we only moved here about a year ago. Only one short year here in Chicago.

"Because some of the humans are starting to suspect that we're not exactly human" mom said.

"So why not just kill them? That would solve the problem right there. Humans are just food anyway"

"Nessie you know how strongly your father and I feel about killing humans when we don't have to. Why do you think I'm a doctor and your father is a cop?" she reprimanded.

I sighed. I knew my mother would say that. Don't even know why I bothered.

"Kids don't you ever forget that you are half human. It was a human that gave birth to you and possibly died because of it"

"Yeah and if they lived they got rid of us. So they obviously didn't care about us" Noah added.

I left the conversation after that. Hearing about my parents and how they dumped me was always a sore subject to me. I will never understand what I did to make my family hate me so quickly. I was just an innocent baby.

I threw myself on my bed feeling exhausted. Our mother had come home not long after we had gotten back from our hunt and Noah from his party. Then she decided to drop this bombshell on us.

I heard someone knock on the door softly.

"Come in" I said knowing that it was only Mikey. His scent was pretty strong.

He came in with his stuffed killer whale he had gotten at SeaWorld when we went to Orlando, Florida a few months ago. That had been a fun trip because it was always sunny out. Meaning we could go wherever we wanted while our parents were stuck in the hotel until night. It was nice to be able to do whatever we wanted. Being half human definitely has it's perks. Like not glittering like diamonds in the sunlight.

"Nessie I don't want to move" Mikey cried. "I like it here"

"Come here Mikey" I said.

He obeyed.

"It'll be okay Mikey. Moving is not so bad. We're going to have to get used to it anyway. It's part of what we are" I said.

"I don't want to move. I like it here" he says, crying.

"We don't have a choice"

"Can I sleep with you Nessie?" he asked me in that sweet, impossible to resist voice.

"Sure kid, come on"

He snuggled up close to me and fell asleep quickly. It wasn't long before I fell asleep as well.

When it came to my baby brother I had always felt very protective of him for some reason. Perhaps it's because I was the one that found him. As a tiny baby in a dumpster he just looked so vulnerable out there. From then on I had always wanted to protect him.

The next two weeks were pretty much a blur to me. Every single spare moment we had was spent preparing for our move. Before I even knew it we were on a plane to Wisconsin. I held Mikey in my lap since the plane ride made him a little nervous. My pain problem was being surrounded by so many humans. The scents coming off of them was enough to set my throat on fire. Luckily school had given me enough practice at being around humans for any length of time. But seriously these people were like walking blood bags. I honestly had no idea how mom managed to work at a hospital surrounded by so much blood. Or how dad was able to investigate crime scenes without going crazy.

After a few hours on the plane we finally landed. The house wasn't to far away from the airport thank goodness. I was surprised to find the house fully furnished already.

"We had already purchased all of the necessary furniture and had it setup in advance" dad said. "This house belonged to my father when he was alive. I grew up here. Wow it feels so weird to be back"

"How long has it been since you've been here?" I asked him.

"Oh about 50 years. I've had people come and fix up the house every few years. Including a few months ago. So everything should be in working order"

"Wow" I said.

"Anyways your rooms are already all set up to"

The rooms were setup alright and it didn't take me long to figure out which one was mine.

I took a quick nap and then decided to go hunting. My throat was still feeling very raw and scratchy after sitting around so many humans for hours.

"Nessie are you going hunting?" Noah asked me.

"Mikey and I are thirsty so is it okay with we come?" he asked me.

"Yeah no problem. What about Katie"

He rolled his eyes. "Already gone looking for the nearest shopping mall"

That sounded just like my sister alright. Of course the first thing she'd want to know is if there was a mall in the vicinity.

As for me? I'll be happy with just a bookshop. Books were my passion.

"Oh well. Let's go hunting. At least we'll get a tour of the town to"

"Yes. Might as well explore our new home" Noah said.

Mikey didn't say a word on the subject. I knew he still missed Chicago and it would take him awhile to get used to the new area.

It didn't take us long to find the main part of town. I was scoping out my next victim when I came across a scent that made me freeze in my spot.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Noah asked me.

"Smell" was all I said.

He did and his reaction was very similar to mine.

"Vampire" he said.

"Vampires" I said. There was several distinct scents rolled into one.

"Well this is not good" Noah said.

He was right. This was not good at all. Vampires are super territorial. If this territory was already claimed by another coven this could end in a battle.

"We have to go tell mom and dad right away"

 **Please Review**


	3. Strange Vampires

**Chapter 3: Strange Vampires**

 **Nessie's POV**

I did not like this at all. Not one bit.

"Noah where are you going?!" I yelled when my older brother ran in the opposite direction of home.

"To go look for those people"

"What?!" I yelled. Had my brother completely lost his mind?!

"I think before we tell mom and dad anything we should find out more. Specifically how many we are dealing with here"

I grabbed Mikey, against his wishes, and ran after my brother.

"Nessie what are you doing? You should go home. It might not be safe"

"Oh so you can do something stupid and put yourself in danger but I can't be there with you to save your ass?" I hissed. "Sorry but you're stuck with me"

"You know as far as little sisters go you're extremely annoying to be around"

"Isn't that the job description of a little sister?"

"And as your older brother isn't it my job to keep you safe?"

"Noah you can argue all you want but the truth is that you're stuck with me"

"Okay fine" he said in defeat.

"Since you're coming along can you track the scent? I hate to admit but you are the best at it"

I just gave him a smug smile.

It didn't take me long to find a scent again. I quickly followed the scent. Almost right away other scents began to mix in with that one scent.

I could not tell how many scents were mixed in together. What I did know is that it was a lot and that scared me.

I continued to follow the scents which led me toward the forest strangely. I didn't stop until I heard voices.

"I hear heartbeats" one of them, a male said.

"There can't be people out here. This way to far from the trails" this time it was a female that answered.

We quickly hid in the bushes nearby. It was then that we saw them. My jaw dropped when I realized there was eight of them. There was no way we could take on eight of them if it came to a fight. Eight vampires was way too many. That was unusually large for a coven. Two or three was usually the max. My family consisted of six people but four of us were hybrids. We were not as strong, fast, or agile as full vampires.

Mikey poked me to get my attention. He pointed toward their eyes which were of a strange golden color. That was weird. Vampires only had red eyes. Why were theirs gold?

It didn't make any sense. A large coven of that size and gold eyes? None of that made any sense at all.

Their heads snapped in our direction and for a moment my heart actually stopped beating.

My first instinct was to run. There was too many of them. So ran I did. I wasn't sure if they were following me or not but I still ran.

Another scent hit me at full force. One that I could not resist. One that erased all thoughts of the strange vampires. Human blood. Fresh human blood. There was an injured human somewhere in this forest and he was all mine.

I made a sharp right turn and ran at my full possible speed. I could hear my brothers running closely by. I knew it was my brothers because they had heartbeats.

I saw the man. He had tripped and scraped his knee. He was definitely mine.

One swift moment was all it took. I bit him and started drinking his blood. It was over in less then a minute.

The strange family had followed and caught up to me. It was normal for vampires and half vampires to kill humans. So why were they looking at me like I had just done something horrific?

 **Please Review**


	4. Run

**Chapter 4: Run**

 **Nessie's POV**

My first instinct is to run. To run as far as I could as fast as I could. So that's exactly what I did.

I heard only one pair of footsteps following me. I dared to take a peek behind me and saw that it was Noah and he was carrying Mikey. To my relief those really strange vampires did not appear to be following me at all.

I stopped once I was sure that I was a good distance away from those vampires and that they were not following me.

"I think we're safe" I muttered.

"Did you really have to do something so stupid?" Noah muttered but of course I could still hear him.

"Oh yeah because killing humans is so wrong and so abnormal" I say in a very sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yeah well those vampires seem abnormal to me. I mean, did you see their eyes?"

I rolled my own eyes. A habit that I really should get rid of. "Yes I saw them. How could I miss them? Who the hell has golden eyes?!"

"I think we need to get home and warn mom and dad already. Maybe we should also call Katie" Noah added.

"Yeah you're right. Which is exactly what I wanted to do from the very beginning!" I yelled. My goodness my brother drove me absolutely insane sometimes.

He just laughed which made me punch him playfully. He responded by punching me back. Even though he drove me nuts he was my favorite sibling. Not that anyone knew that.

To our dismay our parents were not home when we got there. We called them and left them, as well as my sister messages.

"Hey Nessie while we wait for them want to play some one on one basketball?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Noah did you forget that mom permanently banned us from playing basketball or anything with the word 'ball' in it?"

To make a long story short Me+Noah+Ball=Disaster. Which is why mom effectively banned us from playing any sports.

"Well Nessie I happen to have a basketball and there happens to be a basketball hoop outside. I also happen to have a basketball"

"I don't think that this is such a good idea" Last time we played we almost broke the house in half which is why mom banned us from sports entirely. That had only been the latest incident.

"Nessie I think you're just afraid I'm going to kick your butt" he said with a smug look on his face.

Oh hell no he did not just say that!

In less then three seconds I jumped on him and tackled him to the floor and startled tickling him to death. He tried to fight me off but he did not succeed.

"Okay okay you win" he said barely audible through his laughs.

"Okay let's go play so I can kick your butt now but we better not get in trouble for this" I stated firmly.

"Oh don't worry about it" he said.

We raced each other outside and started playing. My brother and I are very competitive which is why things had a tendency to end up destroyed when we competed.

I accidentally knocked my brother to the floor one time and I landed on top of him. We just laughed until we heard a voice speak.

"Excuse me kids but may we talk with you and your parents?"

I jumped when I saw that it was that strange vampire Cullen. It was the blond man that spoke.

I backed away in fear.

"It's okay young one we won't harm you" he said. "I promise"

Instead of feeling calmer I got more scared and then I fainted.

 **Please Review**


End file.
